During squeezing by means of existing juicers, when the food is put in too fast, the food residue may be stirred upwards in the feed inlet of the juicer or accumulated at the feed inlet and the threaded cutter as well, which block the feed inlet and the like and obstruct the unsqueezed food from timely entering the squeezing chamber for effective squeezing, thus resulting in poor efficiency of the juicer and also low juice yield of food. Hence, a juicer which meets more processing needs is desired.